Make the World Live Again
by jkthestral
Summary: Twins born to a prophecy that could kill them and everything else, unless they fulfill it. Twin children with a half a demon each sealed in their stomachs. Their parents are gone and they must build their family from scratch. And make the world live again.
1. Chapter 1

The day the Flame strikes,

Your home falls to Devil Eyes.

Twins are born to Flashes of Red and Yellow hope,

And sacrificed to become the jails of the Flame.

One to be raised by demons in skin not their own,

One to be raised by murderer whose hand was forced.

A demon skin with a human heart, their child seeks revenge.

A scorned child, brave enough to see the light,

they seek happiness for all, even those who hate.

The Devil Eyes will rise again, and both will fight.

Together to win, apart to fail.

A third with Eyes that Find joins their hands,

in fate or in blood.

A change of hearts and a change of goals,

Could change a million lives.

Together in one heart brave, in three minds fools.

One will lead your people to death,

Two will bring the people to sadness,

Three will make the world live again.

* * *

"Kushiiinaaaaaa!"

"Minatooooo!"

The world stopped. And then I felt the pain, the hate that tore through me, and the love as I beheld my children's' faces. My just-born twins. One with spiky blonde hair just like my own, one with scarlet hair that lay flat against her head. I could hear as my wife, with the same tearing pain in her stomach as we held back the demon from killing the jails that would soon hold him. I didn't want to do this. But I had to anyways. Flashing through the hand seals, I called upon the Reaper, who looked down at me with that cold, dark, hooded face that I could not see. The creature, the flaming orange demon fox, disappeared into two separate seals, as my children cried. And then I was gone, my soul taken by the Reaper in exchange for saving my home. I watched through a veil as my beautiful Habanero dragged herself to our children, touching each of their faces one last time, before finally falling. Watching as my silver-haired student arrived seconds too late, collapsing to his feet as he sobbed, desperately trying to revive both of us, one of us, before others arrived and gently pulled him away. Then I turned, and walked into the bright light of my mindscape, waiting until one almost broke their seal. Waiting until I could meet them.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat together, me sitting at the base of the tree, my brother sitting on the swing, gently rocking back and forth as we both cried. I could hear the whispers, the glares, the scornful words, saying "Why are they here?" and "They don't belong." even "Look at the demon children. They think they have enough emotion to cry. I know better than to comfort them, because they'll just turn on me."

All we wanted was parents, love. All we wanted was a family.

* * *

Today was the day my sister died and left me completely alone. The monsters who look like us killed her. They dumped her in the river to drown and die. She didn't fight, she gave up. She gave up and left me alone. Why, why, why? Why did she die?

When I asked jiji that, he just said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you won't understand."

Of course I will understand! She's my sister, she's my only family. Of course I would understand why she left me. I guess now I have to fight them myself. Or I'll stop fighting and trying to live. Trying to live. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll live for her and be happy for her. She'll be happy then, right?

* * *

A young boy, no older than 13, with raven hair and red eyes, leapt over the river, then changed his mind and turned around, jumping out of the trees to the overflowing banks. There were signs everywhere, of a flooded river rushing through and many scattered, sodden branches, even several trees, were caught up on various rocks and bushes around the edge of the bank. Kneeling, the boy cupped his hands and drank, then he jerked his head up as a water-laden bundle floated by in front of him. It caught on a log next to him. Blood washed out of the cloth. He gently dragged the bundle in, seeing pale skin underneath the twisted fabric. pulling at the fabric gently, and revealing a young girl, not much older than the sibling he left at home. Her breath was barely there, rasping with water in her breath while it turned red around her. Lifting her out, he revealed many injuries through her torn clothes, all healing at a rapid pace that would kill most shinobi from chakra loss. He knew the girl, she was one of the Jinchuuriki twins. The rapid healing was no doubt one of the effects, as the whisker marks, and the inhumanly sharp teeth. Making a decision that would forever change her life, he wrapped his black cloak, decorated with scarlet clouds lined with white, around her, and picked her up. He didn't know he was one of the many pawns of the prophecy that had been set.

* * *

A boy who smiles without emotion,

A girl whose smile is brighter than the sun.

One hurt, scorned, hated.

One loved, nurtured, loved.

A third, whose smile has long passed,

Whose only purpose is revenge.

Their paths are inevitably crossed,

No decision they ever made unsure,

Because fate had a hand in play.

* * *

So. This is my first chapter for any of my stories in a long time. One, because I realized I make a much better reader than I do author, and I need someone who actually knows the anime to beta for me. The person who was editing my work didn't watch the anime or read the manga, so that didn't help. Anyone interested, if there's anyone still reading, pm me.


End file.
